No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground
No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground is the thrid sequel of the NMA series. Gameplay It's Like the second game. Modes *Story Mode *Arcade Mode *Vs. Mode/Multiplayer Mode *Team Attack *X Mode **10-40 Men Battle Royale *Online *Customization Characters Mode *Training Mode *Mini-Games *Options *Extras Characters Normal P7Z Future Assist Character (Non-Playable) Original *Siegfried Dore *Johnston D. Francis *Walter Barton *Rondo the Ripper *Holly Renard *The Windrow Grave Walker *Samson Speedwagon *Harvey Peace *Fiona Blazela *Barry Francis *Zoey Smith *Flora Flutters *Nina Teardrop *The Watcher *North *Lenard Harrison *Aaron Larry *Natalie Honeydew *Turbo Fighter: Orion *Hooker *Kitaundi *Lemon Samurai *Lindsey Trace *Madness Skater *Macintosh’s Bass Player *Ryan Aero *Magnet Quinn *JoJack *Ebony Watson *AJ *Blood West *Nunchuck Dude *Shadow Aces Grunt *Sille Lostness *Cody Basham *Akari Toujo *Cory Cooper *Snot the Warrior P7Z Future Stages *Hectare City (Andient, Original, and New) **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Judgement Tower **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *B.W.M. Arena **Stage Hazard 1: Harold Vega appear and runs about the stage barging through anyone with a steel chair. **Stage Hazard 2: Phantom spring from the ropes and attacks the players. **Stage Hazard 3: The pyros go off on the stage and/or ring. **Situation Finish: Loser get knock out in the Garbage Truck and leave the arena. *Shadow World **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Mall of Chaos (Lawler-RPG) **Stage Hazard 1 (New Order's Outbreak): A series of robot squeaks appear and caused explosion into the players. **Situation Finish 1: The loser land in a group of robot squeaks and explode with a shadow image of Killer Queens. **Stage Hazard 2 (Bikers 'n Goblins's Stage): Biker Goblins charge through the players and lighting will strike in the stage. **Situation Finish 2: The loser can hit into the wall and get shocked by the lighting. **Stage Hazard 3 ("Them came"...): A zombie from the ground grabs an opponent and slowly leech their heath away. **Situation Finish 3: The loser is knock outside of the malls and became devour by the hoard of zombies. *Battlefield in the Future **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Pyrrha's Harbor **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Hilda's Mountain **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Icy Steven's Castle **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Core Base **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Hectare's Highschool **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Dragons over Space **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Kingdom of Passionate **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Titan Volcano **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *School of Heaven **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Dusk Street **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Big Ben **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Into the Darkness **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Blackheart's Ship **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *War Zone **Stage Hazard 1: **Stage Hazard 2: **Stage Hazard 3: **Situation Finish: *Ruined from New Order **Stage Hazard 1: A unknown "goblin figure" start sending bombs into the battlefield. **Stage Hazard 2: Part of destroyed building start falling down. **Stage Hazard 3: Burning winds start blowing thought. **Situation Finish: Loser is thrown out between the towers and out the city ground. (Icy Steven, Stockgil, Stockny Gat, Danny Stardrop, Stancer, and Unknown Lester will be disintegrated and created a rainbow in the sky, normal characters will merely thrown out of the city). *Training Base Name Changes and References *'Characters' **Icy Steven is also called "Blizzard Angel Steven" or "Sheer Cold Steven". **Steve Smith from American Dad is still called "Steve the Warrior" from Lawl with Garterbelt 4, however he still mention his secret admirer, Akiko. *'Stages' **Willamette Mall from Dead Rising is renamed as Mall of Chaos. **New Order from Lawler-RPG is Stage 1 of Mall of Chaos; Daroach, Squeakers, Kira, and *Killer Queen are reference in this stage. **Situation Finish for Stage 1 of Mall of Chaos recreated Kira using Sheer Heart Attack into Sky from Lawler-RPG. **Ralph's Rampage from Lawler-RPG is Stage 2 of Mall of Chaos; Darcy, Stormy, Hunter Thibodeaux, and Astaroth are reference in this stage. **Situation Finish for Stage 1 of Mall of Chaos recreated Ralph's defeated from Lawler-RPG. **Dr. Zomboss' Revenge from Lawler-RPG is Stage 3 of Mall of Chaos; Dr. Zomboss, Crazy Dave, Dr. Blowholes, and Alex Mercer are reference in this stage. **Station Square from Sonic Adventure is renamed New Order's Ruined. **1st Stage Hazard is references to Green Goblin attacking Seako after finding Danny's enraged. **2nd Stage Hazard is references Stancer's 2nd defeated against Devil Steven. **Situation Finish of New Order's Ruined recreated Devil Steven's defeated by Rainbow Dash. Soundtracks File:DJ Antoine vs Mad Mark - Sky Is The Limit (Official Video HD) File:NMA 3 The Battleground (A Life of Dying by Perfect Like Me) File:Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) File:Born 2 Run by 7Lions File:Let It Roll by Divide The Day File:Be Somebody by Thousand Foot Krutch File:Some Nights by fun. File:Sleepwalking by Bring Me The Horizon Main Menu File:Still Unbroken by Lynyrd Skynyrd Guillermo Heredia File:War of Change by Thousand Foot Krutch File:Come With Me Now by KONGOS File:We Own It by 2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa File:Unstoppable by Charm City Devils File:Get Thru This by Art of Dying File:Gold Rush by Clinton Sparks feat. 2 Chainz, Macklemore & D.A. File:Adrenaline by Shinedown File:Living In A Dream by Finger Eleven File:This Means War by Nickelback File:Now or Never by Outasight File:Ignition by tobyMac File:Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman File:Why Ya Wanna Bring Me Down by Aranda File:"Feel So Numb by Rob Zombie File:Run by Day of Fire File:Runaway by Hail The Villain File:Ready to Roll by Jet Black Stare File:Live It Up by Airbourne File:Rise Up by Cypress Hill File:Take It All by Zizidada File:Falling Apart by Trust Company File:Just Another War by Josey Scott File:Seasons by The Veer Union File:Good Feeling by Flo Rida File:What Makes A Good Man by The Heavy File:Set The World On Fire by Black Veil Brides File:Justice by Rey Theory File:Rescue Me by Buckcherry File:Move To The Music by American Bang File:Whine Up By Kat Deluna File:Hero by Skillet File:Gone by Angels & Devils File:Dark Horses by Switchfoot File:Jungle by X Ambassadors and Jamie N Commons File:Ticking Bomb by Aloe Blacc File:I Made It by Kevin Rudolf File:There and Back Again by Daughtry File:Days Are Forgotten by Kasabian (feat. LL Cool J)" File:Stricken by Disturbed File:Champions by Kevin Rudolf File:Baby Hates Me by Danko Jones File:Crash by Fit For Rivals File:Build a Bridge by Limp Bizkit File:The Mighty Fall By Fall Out Boy (feat. Big Sean) File:Famous by Puddle Of Mudd File:This Life by Codiy B. Ware File:Always by Saliva File:All Summer Long by Kid Rock File:Money by I Fight Dragons File:I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne File:The Crazy Ones by Stellar Revival File:Help Is On the Way by Rise Against V.2 File:Enemy by Fozzy File:Showstopper by Toby Mac File:Never Never by Korn File:You're Going Down by Sick Puppies File:Reach For The Stars by Wyclef Jean File:Adrenaline by Gavin Rossdale File:Hunt You Down by Saliva File:No Mercy by Jim Johnston File:Doomsday by Nero V.2 File:Written In The Stars by Tinie Tempah featuring Eric Turner File:How I Feel by Flo Rida File:Another Way Out by Hollywood Undead File:Sandpaper by Fozzy ft. M Shadows File:Propane Nightmares by Pendulum File:This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage File:Out Of Time by Stone Temple (with Chester Bennington ) File:Make Some Noise (Put 'Em Up) by The Crystals Method File:Be Yourself by Audioslave File:Bones by Young Guns See also *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground/Controls and Move List *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground/Gallery *No More Anarchy 3: The Battleground/Customization Character Mode Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PS4 Games Category:Team Future Speed Category:StevenStar777 Games Category:PC Games